gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanesaka-kai
The Kanesaka-kai (also referred to as "Kanesaka group") is a designated clan affiliating themselves with the Japan-based . It was founded by Tamotsu Kanesaka in his early years. We're speaking about mid-20th century in this case. It's initially a conflagration of six minor bōryokudan that formed into the Kanesaka-kai. It was nearing the twenty-first century that the small Kanesaka-kai came to consider themselves a sub-clan of the more influental Dojin-Kai, this due to the Dojin-kai's initial desolation. Even after several seperate clans had offered the Dojin-kai their assistance they rejected the offers, trying to sustain their own operation without other clans interfering. History It was when the Dojin-kai came to be more open that several small clans in their area of operations allied themselves in a structural alliance, of which one the Kanesaka-kai. The Dojin-kai also comically nicked 'Dojin Pharmacy' are basically infamous for their share in Japan . The Kanesaka-kai a clan with a particular lack of influence however carrying modesty and integrity in the early twenty-first century had decided to go transnational. Following the apparent modern fashion of expanding to the United States border after sincerely degrading in the amount of anti-americans the Kanesaka group had one of its assigned first-lieutenants travel to the United States where they settled in Los Santos. Japan v. Hasegawa In the late '90s a major court case took place versus Masao Hasegawa whom was at the time an important key-figure of the 1st Kanesaka regime. He was positioned as a shateigashira in , and was in charge of a handful of men. Hasegawa's outfit was at the time the biggest and most influential crew of the Kanesaka group. The were infamous for their hatred towards the and frequently engaged in minor conflicts around the sub-urban areas of Sapporo. Hasegawa is a fanatic anti-Yamaguchi disciple and was reportedly known for repeated harassment and assault charges against the family's members. Within his own social circles it was said Hasegawa promoted severe acts of torture and victimized pedestrians of his brutal acts at the time. The tracked Masao to a remote suburban butcher where he was reported to take his victims before engaging in his monstrous disforming techniques. When a task-force dedicating themselves to the arrest of Hasegawa and undermining the local outfit had deployed surveillance in the midst of a Yamaguchi-Dojin conflict, an initiate involved in an attack on a local Dojin-kai headquarter was kidnapped and transported to a celler in the meat joint. After reporting his absence for a week the unit decided to set up wires in the still of the night. Hasegawa was taped entering the complex a day later where the fragile, starving initiate was suffering of yet another beating. A specialized arrest unit of the in coöperation with the raided the compound and detained Masao Hasegawa and two other assailants including the owner of the parlor. Proceeding in a court case Hasegawa faced the federal court of Japan with charges of and whereas on a later date one of the three charged individuals was liquidated outside of his detainment. The court-case was stalled by the judicial bureau and was re-opened after yet another month. The owner of the joint was behind the scenes incarcerated for similar crimes due to his coöperating. He was linked back to being a part of the local Sapporo outfit under Hasegawa. Masao Hasegawa was acquitted and set free on charges of 'lack of evidence'. He would later be liquidated regardless in what was thought to be the avenging of the tortured Yamaguchi initiate terrorised by the outfit. The victim died of his injuries and infections in an ambulance on its way to the local field hospital. After Hasegawa was acquitted high-command of the local police precinct engaged in an investigation involving bribery and the assigned to the Hasegawa task-force was dishonerable discharged and arrested on corruption charges. Los Santos (transnationalization) Notably hitting 2012 the Dojin-Kai got ear of the Inagawa-Kai's Ichimonji family and Yamaguchi-Gumi warring abouts their Los Santos influence. The were at the time already forfeit. At this point the Dojin-Kai slipped in as the bodycount rose increasingly. Accompanied by an internal power struggle The Ichimonji Clan became obsolete once their last crew fell apart after four had dominated throughout the past decade regardless of the turning oblivious. Tetsuo Ebisawa designated his direct subordinate Michael Sataka to take control with a handful of his men and make their move. It was completely sandbox when Osamu Nakamura whom was cast into desolation by his former family the Ichimonji's was welcomed into the Dojin-Kai as a big brother. Several notable people up top frowned upon recruiting a 'bastard' into their oath however Ebisawa insisted. It was more likely this newcomer would shine light open how things work around Los Santos especially when subordinate to the american-born Michael Sataka. Together with these people they sought out some of the old family's remainders, at this point not full initiaties however but outsiders willing to dedicate to gaining a share in organized crime. Development lived its own life for a couple of days and the crew remained considerably small. This mattered not as neither of the Japan syndicates planned on controlling Los Santos after the constant re-occuring struggles and frequent intervals of factious control. The Yamaguchi-gumi were evenso afraid of engaging in war with this anti-Yamaguchi frontier. Conflict Kanesaka-Yamaguchi conflict Associating themselves with the infamous Dojin group the Kanesaka are bound to be a part of the anti-Yamaguchi faction. The conflict is antive to wars predating the 21st century and by expert were nicked a "particularly vicious group". Within the northern Kyushu region the Kanesaka group controlled the sector with the and . The Kanesaka group as an extension to the have been generally considered brutal in nature and have been involved in numerous bloody struggles with other . In the late '80s (1986-1987) during the Yama-Michi war the Dojin expelled the most influential and powerful bōryokudan known from the northern Kyushu area, the . Versus the -based the Dojin-kai instilled several of their men to intending to slay all of the 76 senior bosses. Regardless the union made an offer of peaceful resolution. When in 2006 the long-time boss of the syndicate Seijiro Matsuo resigned from his position hell broke lose in a power struggle when a splinter-group of the Dojin-kai, the after allegedly alligning themselves with the Dojin's rival, the Yamaguchi-gumi. Seven people were killed during the beginning of the war. In one incident, a gangster walked into a hospital and shot twice into an innocent man mistaken for a rival. In another, the Dojin-kai's headquarters was sprayed with fire. More than five Dojin offices in Kurume and Fukuoka were attacked with bombs and firearms on May 21 of that year, and soon after that, on 24th, Seido-kai's Jinsei group headquarters office in was totally destroyed, apparently by Dojin-kai's bombs. On June 13, 2007, Zenji Tsurumaru was killed. On June 19, Hidenori Irie was killed. On August 18, the leader of Dojin-kai, Yoshihisa Onaka was killed. On November 8, a civilian Hiroshi Miyamoto was killed by mistake while receiving treatment at a hospital. On November 12, Shigeki Koga was killed. On November 27, Yoshikazu Matsuo, one of the chairmen, and his driver were killed. Both groups announced a cease-fire on December 18 and on February 5, 2008, the war reportedly ended. The Prefectural Police discovered that the Seido-kai built a in July 2009 in Omuta to pay tribute to their casualties. The names inscribed on its surface not only included those of Seido-kai members but also included those of Dojin-kai members. This cenotaph, however, disappeared by early 2011. Ever since the war has been on-going and escalating on an extreme pace, when the syndicates started utilizing military grade weapons to perform hits on massive scale against their rivals. They even started throwing grenades at one another. In one case Kazumi Umeki one of the top underbosses of the Seido-kai was attacked by a 10-ton dump truck driven by a Dojin yakuza. In April 2011 two Seido seniors were shot by revolver gunfire in Imari. The head of the Seido's Matsunaga group deceased by a triggered bomb. The months that followed members of each syndicate were incarcerated and others liquidated by their rivals. The of the deployed a major task-force to interfere in the war and stop the bodycount yet to this day remains hopeless in tradition. Recent activities Upon landing in Los Santos the faction was given a fresh start with the disappearance of the most major clans and little groups holding grudges against them unlike predeccesors. Osamu Nakamura set forth his car theft ring while Michael Sataka opened up a small oriental spa to condone light prostitution in the form of erotic massages. Additionally it was several days after Sataka arrived from that Glenn Baisotei purchased Streetside Puffs, the tobacco store, from the now deceased Daniel Sasaki. Business was put back on its rail and Sataka employed former asian criminals in his conglomerate. People like Jacob Numemori reoccured within the very lower rank of the crew. Baisotei was put in charge of a drug racket once the Gaccione Crime Family made their approach and offered to supply the Japanese crew. It was then they started to organise the youth gangs and deployed them for their own ends, providing them with product to distribute on the streets. Specifically revenue was gained out of the trade. Sataka's crew at one point was hired to liquidate Frank Angel by Maria Ofsom whose sister was brutally murdered by him. Muscle was deployed to rid of the man and Angel was kidnapped alongside one of his colleagues Will Parker. Unsure of whether to get rid of Parker in addition Maria Ofsom interfered and begged for his life. Angel was liquidated regardless while Sataka put up an exceptional offer to Maria whom was an employee in his spa. Her demand was considered a vouch from now on and both Parker and Ofsom would face the same fate if ratting on the hired guns. Additionally suspicion striked the crew when Baisotei took authority in his own hands in assaulting a customer leaching $7,5 million dollars from Nathan Jiang's casino. Osamu Nakamura and Baisotei had already clashed before in a struggle to cope with them being on the same line within the chain-of-command except Baisotei pulled the wrong string on Sataka after liquidating a customer. Regardless of the economical loss it was not meant to turn out in homicide. The crew briefly argued and finished the deed after saying A and B. Despite that they each walked away somewhat bothersome coping with an unsolved disagreement. Asian Pride Hustlers Meeting a deal with the Gaccione Crime Family the family decided it was wise to involve themselves in the local narcotics market. Michael Sataka sat down with Angelo Caponi and Christopher Gaccione to discuss their first deal. Regardless of them not caring what they did with the product the Gaccione family had a monopoly on the wholesale market and supplied nearly every local gang in East Los Santos. The Kanesaka group resorted to an asian street gang in Los Santos proclaiming the name 'Asian Pride Prowlers'. Prior to making a move they scooped out their stashhouses and supplies and came to the conclusion they lacked organisation and were any easy target for the authorities. A freelance vietnamese mobster was at the time the lone supplier of the small youth clique. Pham Quang Minh was liquidated a day later by a hitsquad assembled by Nathan Jiang to intercept their supplies. Glenn Baisotei then made his approach and hooked up with the youth gang, organising their overall operation. Nathan Jiang and Michael Sataka managed getting the product from A (the supplier) to B (the stashhouses). Feeding the youth gang with their suppliers Sataka hoped to proof a good partner to Gaccione and gain access to their arsenal of weaponry to arm his men in darker times. The strike of November (Los Santos Crew's forfeit) In November 2012 an on-going investigation following a breadcrumb trail of Michael Sataka had the ultimately get involved with the organized crime group in Market. As of the most recent murders taking place within Mario Kawasaki's restaurant Glenn Baisotei was scooped out for . Michael Sataka ultimately found out about the investigation after the Los Santos Police Department started scooping out Market in a public murder investigation. Sataka called the shot on Glenn Baisotei and Mario Kawasaki. Originally having planned to post-pone his retirement until after new-year he stopped by the cigar lounge and parked up his car on the lot. Glenn Baisotei would exit the doughnut parlor across the street. Michael got out of his car and gun him down. Kawasaki faced a similar fate, exitting his restaurant to put out the trash to which Michael stormed at him and shot him down, abandoning the murder weapon and driving off only to light up his car to rid of evidence. The investigation is on-going. Michael Sataka decided he'd continue residing in Los Santos. Except he provided Nathan Jiang and George Takahashi with their retirement fund and disappeared from the underworld and Los Santos' public life. Sataka had a brief talk with Jiang and pulled up on liberty avenue, handing him a bag of pure cash and then departing only to never see him again. =Members= Oyabun (family boss) Tamotsu Kanesaka Wakagashira (first lieutenant) Tetsuo Ebisawa Sapporo regime Shateigashira (second-lieutenant) Masao Hasegawa Kyodai (big brother) Shatei (little brother) Gaijin (outsider) San Diego outfit The outfit of the Kanesaka group was originally the first accounted extension of the designated in the . Allegedly referred to as a de facto the transnationalization allowed the syndicate to set up trade routes with US groups and open ports to their immigrants. This followed the initiative of many other groups in particularly enveloping the late mid-20th century regardless of nobody really having the internationalisation of the fellow bōryokudan groups recorded. The San Diego outfit was originally ran by Raiden Eto until he came to decease in 1992 to lung cancer. Paul Gushiken was peacefully elected the new chairman of the San Diego outfit and held the position of Shateigashira. The outfit's main rackets consist of drug trafficking, prostitution, fraud, tax evasion, money laundering and chop-shopping. Their narcotics trade cover a wide aspect of the wholesale market in their controlled district. In 2003 the opened an investigation against the ever rising influence of the San Diego syndicate. With the vast majority of Japanese-americans breeding in the southern west-coast notably cities in the lower hemisphere of San Diego was a strategical epic playground for the Dojin's expansion. An case file openly confirmed the San Diego outfit had strong allegience to the everso powerful chinese whom originally were a transnational bridge for the yakuza to assist their expansions. The FBI localized a construction company fraud and tracked down a scam to Michael Sataka and some lower-ranked members. Regardless to Sataka's disappearance in mid-2012 they detained three members of the outfit and charged Charles Fukuoka, Jimmy Hitomi and Pascal Westbrook for tax evasion and scamming including some other charges ultimately topping off a thirty year incarceration for each one of them. Shateigashira (second-lieutenant) ♦ Raiden Eto — Originally the founder native to Japan extending the Dojin influence towards the US. He embraced the alliance with the local Triad group and opened a smuggling route with Japan. In 1985 he was diagnosed with lung cancer. In 1989 metastase was diagnosed and from then on he went downhill in health until he came to decease in 1992. ♦ Paul Gushiken — Paul Gushiken was the successor of Raiden Eto elected by a majority vote of the outfit's board. Gushiken was notably more aggressive causing the outfit to become target of an FBI investigation. He survived three hits aimed by a mexican gang after he ordered an attempted monopoly on the San Diego drug trade. Kyodai (big brother) ♦ Michael Sataka — Michael Sataka was known as a rapist, sociopath, autist and fraud within the San Diego squad. He rose to his position as a Kyodai rapidly for no notable reason. His leadership skills weren't particularly outstanding although due to being brought in by Paul Gushiken he was picked to organise an extension to Los Santos. Shatei (little brother) ♦ Glenn Baisotei — Baisotei is a friend of Michael Sataka. He earlier associated himself with a youth gang organized by the San Diego outfit. Throughout his early career Michael Sataka often employed him as muscle, allowing him to excel. Once settling down and developing into a more professional and organized mobster after passing out of his teenage years he was initiated into the family. Sataka predominantly instilled him as a Kyodai of his Los Santos crew. ♦ Charles Fukuoka — A rather outstanding Shatei of the San Diego outfit instilled as an enforcer within the narcotics racket of the crew. He worked on a job with Sataka prior to the founding of the Los Santos crew and was under investigation by the . After Sataka's departure he was detained and later arrested on charges of tax evasion and drug possession, acquitted of his scam charges. ♦ Jimmy Hitomi — Former cousin to Raiden Eto he was under investigation by the DEA when involving himself with the drug trafficking organisation. When the filed a case against several soldiers of the outfit regarding the racket he was acquitted. Although months later the pinched him on charges of , , and . Gaijin (outsider) ♦ Pascal Westbrook — Westbrook was a Japanese-Korean associate of the San Diego outfit. When still young in his career he was put under investigation by the FBI and DEA accounting his involvement in a ring and the scam designated by Michael Sataka. Although he never got in touch with Michael Sataka he snapped and snitched on his partners Jimmy Hitomi and Charles Fukuoke. Regardless of his testimony his information could only provide useful to plea Hitomi guilty of the scam. Los Santos crew The Los Santos Crew (also referred to as the Market crew) is the Kanesaka group's extension to the Diego outfit with many of its original members sprouting from the elite outfit in southern . It was founded by Michael Sataka ordered by Tetsuo Ebisawa approximately mid-2012. Many of its rackets revolt around the market, and many such as , , , , and . The Los Santos crew holds a high stake in the city's economy being in possession of a large portion of entertainment industry in the Market area. Their estate includes at the very top a casino. It's top-conglomerate is filled with business owners. According to a investigation its top-dogs are in particular making it a violent crew in nature. However they have shown a peculiar decrease in use of violence and appear to have taken a more diplomatic approach towards other organized crime groups despite them being very secluded when it comes to business. Without the help of organizations unlike the regime in San Diego it appears due to the consistant amount of american-born criminals they have learned to exploit the law system and appropriately adept. Originally ran by the Los Santos Ichimonji group and second and third closing in the Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi syndicate in Los Santos and the the 's allies have immediately expelled the Yamaguchi-gumi from its second position and dropped it on third consecutively the Sumiyoshi Union being pounded to fourth most influential syndicate in Los Santos. After a decade of bloodshed involving The Ichimonji Clan v. Yamaguchi-gumi with allegedly the Sumiyoshi-rengo siding up with the Dojin's rival the bodycount rose eliminating an opposing Yakuza force in Los Santos. The Kanesaka-kai have on the latter developed in a super-faction predominantly acclaiming asian youth gangs under their wing to do their bidding and excelling in every racket they call their own. Shateigashira (second-lieutenant) Michael Sataka — Kyodai (big brother) Glenn Baisotei — Osamu Nakamura — Shatei (little brother) Nathan Jiang — Mario Kawasaki "The Butcher" — George Takahashi — Gaijin (outsider) Jacob Numemori — Thomas Katsukawa — Kenneth Honami — Aaron Ichikawa — Andrew Sugawara — Ronald Tashima — Xao Chin Nguyen — Kaede Ryoichi Kato — Asian Pride Hustlers Thomas Chiang Billy Nguyenn Incarcerated ♦ Charles Fukuoka — A rather outstanding Shatei of the San Diego outfit instilled as an enforcer within the narcotics racket of the crew. He worked on a job with Sataka prior to the founding of the Los Santos crew and was under investigation by the . After Sataka's departure he was detained and later arrested on charges of tax evasion and drug possession, acquitted of his scam charges. ♦ Jimmy Hitomi — Former cousin to Raiden Eto he was under investigation by the DEA when involving himself with the drug trafficking organisation. When the filed a case against several soldiers of the outfit regarding the racket he was acquitted. Although months later the pinched him on charges of , , and . Deceased Mario Kawasaki "The Butcher" — Glenn Baisotei — ♦ Raiden Eto — Originally the founder native to Japan extending the Dojin influence towards the US. He embraced the alliance with the local Triad group and opened a smuggling route with Japan. In 1985 he was diagnosed with lung cancer. In 1989 metastase was diagnosed and from then on he went downhill in health until he came to decease in 1992. Category:Yakuza